El Semental que montará al Mundo
by loved writter
Summary: ¿que hubiese pasado si aquella bruja no traicionase a Drogo? ¿llegarian a conquistar los Siete Reinos? ¿tendria Daenerys sus dragones? ¿llegaria a dominar a los Iluminados? esta es mi version de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Rhaego

Tras haber insultado a Daenerys, Drogo enfurecido se batió en duelo con Maggo. El combate duró apenas unos minutos, pero Maggo había herido a Drogo con su espada causándole una enorme herida sobre su pecho, antes de que éste acabase con su vida. Daenerys acudió rápidamente arrodillándose junto a su esposo mientras observaba horrorizada aquella enorme herida – "¡Shek ma shieraki anni está herido"- exclamó asustada observando como la sangre desprendía de aquel enorme corte recorriendo el bronceado torso de Drogo – "no es mas que la picadura de un mosquito, Yer jalan atthirari anni" – la tranquilizó Drogo con una sonrisa sin darle la menor importancia a aquella herida. – "¿Dónde están los curanderos? – preguntó Daenerys sin separarse de su esposo "si me permitís yo puedo ayudarle con esa herida" - se ofreció la maeggi – "el Khal no necesita ayudas de ninguna esclava"- exclamó uno de los guerreros, cortándole el paso cuando esta se disponía a cercarse hacia Drogo – "ella me pertenece, déjale que hable"- le reprochó Daenerys al guerreo quien desenvainó con cautela su espada. – "gracias mi señora"- agradeció la maeggi con una sonrisa, acercándose hacia la pareja pero Daenerys la interrumpió –"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó en tono desconfiado – "me llamo, soy la curandera de este templo"- comenzó a decir pero el guerrero la interrumpió exclamando "maeggi" escupiendo al suelo en modo de desprecio – " conozco sobre brebajes y pociones que podrían ayudar a su señor…" – comentaba la maeggi pero el guerrero la golpeó duramente, Daenerys giró el rostro indignada – "demasiadas palabras. Las palabras de una bruja envenenan los oídos"- se justificó ante la mirada fulminante de su Khaleesi – "su herida debe ser curada o de lo contrario se infectará" – añadió la maeggi a pesar de lo sucedido. Drogo sonrió en tono de burla, su herida a penas era un arañazo y no necesitaba los cuidados de ninguna maeggi – "Shek ma shieraki anni deja que te cure, me duele verte sangrar"- le suplicó su esposa casi en un susurro. Drogo al observar el sufrimiento en el rostro de su esposa no le quedó otra que ceder y dejarse tratar por aquella maeggi.

A pesar de haber hecho caso a Daenerys Drogo no estaba nada contento; aquella mezcla que la maeggi le había esparcido sobre la enorme herida le picaba con una molesta e insoportable intensidad, en más de una ocasión el Khal hizo ademán de quitársela pero Daenerys se lo impidió. Según la maeggi, Drogo debía mantener aquel mejunje durante diez días. Diez días que se iban alargando cada vez y mas y que Drogo pensaba que nunca llegarían. El peor momento eran las noches, durante las cuales el mejunje parecía actuar con más intensidad ardiendo con furia sobre el pecho de Drogo, desvelándole la mayor parte del tiempo. Daenerys le ayudaba a calmar el olor llenando al Khal de dulces besos y caricias sobre su torso desuno, evadiendo de este modo el dolor de Drogo durante unas horas.

Tal y como dijo la maeggi; diez días con sus diez noches Khal Drogo soportó y mantuvo aquel mejunje sobre la enorme herida, tras el décimo día, la maeggi retiró con suavidad y rapidez aquella mezcla que se había endurecido tras estos días, duro como una piedra, pero la maeggi lo retiró con un corte limpio, dejando al descubierto una enorme y acentuada cicatriz sobre el torso bronceado de Drogo – "la herida ha cicatrizado"- exclamó la maeggi con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro al demostrar que su predicción era cierta, pues cuando aplicó por primera vez aquel mejunje sobre la herida de Drogo, el Khalasar e incluso el propio Drogo sentían cierta desconfianza y recelo hacia la maeggi de Daenerys, la única que confió en ella y quien ahora observaba a su recuperado esposo con gran felicidad, arrodillándose frente a él para acariciar con dulzura aquella horrible herida – "Shek ma shieraki anni vuelve a ser el que era"- exclamó con felicidad Daenerys ante la sonrisa de su esposo quien le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura " gracias a ti, Yer jalan atthirari anni" - añadió Drogo a su esposa que seguía observando la enorme cicatriz.

Acto seguido Drogo dirigió su mirada hacia la maeggi quien observaba la escena con una inexpresividad en el rostro – "a ti, maeggi, te pido disculpas"- se sinceró el Khal consiguiendo que la bruja alzase levemente las cejas sorprendida –" a partir de ahora recibirás todo mi respeto y el de mi Khalasar; serás tratada como una más entre nosotros y c explicaba con autoridad el gran Khal mientras la maeggi se limitaba a asentir con una sonrisa de agradecimiento - "mi señor, acepto con honor vuestras disculpas y condiciones" – exclamaba la maeggi con una reverencia contaras con mi protección y la de tu Khaleesi, dueña y señora"-

Al gran Khal Drogo, quien tras un breve asentimiento de cabeza hizo un gesto a la maeggi para que abandonase la tienda, dejando a Drogo y Daenerys a solas - "gracias, Shek ma shieraki anni" – exclamó Daenerys con una sonrisa, pues sabia que Drogo sentía cierto recelo hacia la maeggi y en otros tiempos, lo mas seguro era que el Khal ordenase su ejecución (pues era consideraban bruja y traidora) pero conociendo la bondad en el corazón de Daenerys y tras comprobar que aquella maeggi, en lugar de vengarse le había salvado la vida, Drogo reconsideró la oferta y potó por seguir a Daenerys y depositar su confianza en aquella maeggi.

Drogo sonrió a su esposa, se sentía feliz cada vez que la veía sonreír, apartó con dulzura un rubio mechón que cubría su rostro, abrió los labios para responderle pero en ese momento Ser Joarh aparecía en la tienda observando sorprendido al Khal, completamente recuperado.

Daenerys se puso en pie para no dar la espalda a Jorah mientras entraba con cautela al interior de la tienda ante la firme mirada de Drogo - "mi señor, agradezco enormemente al Gran Semental por tu recuperación" - exclamaba el caballero ante el asentimiento de Drogo y la sonrisa agradecida de Daenerys - "pero el tiempo se nos hecha encima y debemos dirigirnos hacia el Oeste lo antes posible" - añadía con un tono mas serio, pues la recuperación de Drogo había retrasado el viaje del Khalasar. Drogo también lo sabia, desde aquel intento de envenenamiento contra Daenerys, el Khal decidió dirigirse hacia los Siete Reinos y conquistar el Tono de Hierro para asegurar la protección y seguridad de su esposa y su hijo.

No conocía nada acerca de los Siete Reinos ni siquiera de aquel Trono de Hierro, pero si conquistarlo suponía la seguridad de Daenerys y Rhaego, viajaría hasta los confines de la tierra si fuese necesario. Drogo se puso en pie, quedando frente a Ser Jorah, ganándole en varios centímetros de altura y haciendo que éste retrocediese unos pasos involuntariamente.

Daenerys observaba el ceño fruncido en el rostro serio de su esposo, sustituyendo aquella expresión de dulzura minutos antes de la aparición de Ser Joarh - "¿Cuál es el poblado mas cercano?" – preguntó Drogo; si iban a dirigirse hacia el Oeste deberían montar en esos enormes caballos de de madera que Daenerys le explicó que se llamaban barcos y eso costaría dinero y para conseguir dinero deberían vender esclavos; ese era el objetivo del Khalasar en estos momentos, arrasar las ciudades a su paso y obtener el mayor numero de esclavos que les fuese posible - "la Ciudad del Oso mi señor, está a unas veinte lunas" - explicó Ser Joarh con una leve reverencia mientras Drogo exhalaba enfurecido, veinte lunas era demasiado tiempo para ser el poblado más próximo - "prepara tu caballo; saldremos hoy mismo" - ordenó Drogo con firmeza; de ser así no había tiempo que perder.

Ser Joarh asintió y salió rápidamente de la tienda bajo la mirada de Drogo y Daenerys, quien no daba crédito a lo sucedido; apenas había pasado un día de la recuperación de Drogo y éste ya daba ordenes de partir. Observaba preocupada a su esposo, quería decirle que esperase, al menos un par de días, para poder descansar pero no lo hizo pues sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta.

Drogo era un guerrero muy fuerte y lo consideraría como perdida de tiempo. Se giró hacia su esposa observando la expresión de preocupación en su rostro - "¿es necesario partir tan pronto?" - preguntó Daenerys - "cuanto antes salgamos, antes llegaremos a esos Siete Reinos"- explicaba Drogo acunando el rostro de sus esposa en sus enormes manos - "pero no hay necesidad; espera un par de días hasta haberte recuperado Shek ma shieraki anni" - comentaba Daenerys sosteniendo las muñecas de su esposo mientras seguían acunando su cara. Drogo exhaló profundamente fijando la mirada en los ojos de Daenerys, bajó su mano hasta la enorme barriga de su esposa, acariciándola con suavidad depositando su mirada en ella - "mi herida está curada" - explicaba Drogo acariciando la barriga de su esposa - "mi mayor prioridad es asegurar tu protección y la de Rhaego" - añadía volviendo a fijar la mirada en los ojos de su esposa, quien no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento ante las palabras de su esposo, acariciando con dulzura su rostro bronceado - "no voy a descansar hasta conseguirlo; no importa los días que me lleven, ni las dificultades con las que encuentre, no dormiré si es necesario, no comeré si no me es preciso, no descansaré has conseguirlo Yer jalan atthirari anni" – comentaba con firmeza besando la frente de su esposa, quien inclinó el rostro besando sus labio.

Ambos salieron de la tienda observando como su Khalasar se preparaba para el viaje, pues Ser Joarh había avisado tras salir de la tienda. El caballo de Daenerys, Plata, ya estaba listo; sus sirvientas se habían encargado al igual que el semental negro de Drogo quien montó con rapidez, iniciando la marcha seguido por Daenerys. Se Tal y como dijo Ser Jorah, veinte lunas pasaron hasta que el Khalasar llegó a la Ciudad del Oso. Se asentaron a unas millas del poblado para mantener a salvo a las mujeres, evitándoles presenciar la batalla. Daenerys descansaba en su tienda acompañada en todo momento de sus tres sirvientas; su barriga estaba mas hinchada y el viaje en caballo le había dejado exhausta.

Tras la conquista del Khalasar, tenían por costumbre celebrar la victoria durante la noche; todo el Khalasar se reunía alrededor de una enorme hoguera, bebiendo y bailando por la nueva victoria. Daenerys quien seguía cansada era la única que no asistía a la celebración, le hubiese gustado disfrutar de la victoria junto a su esposo, pero Rhaego estaba revoltoso aquella noche y Daenerys apenas podía salir de la cama. Drogo entró al interior de la tienda observando a su esposa recostada sobre las cálidas pieles que él mismo había cosido, su rostro expresaba cansancio y sus respiraciones eran cada vez mas profundas. Se arrodilló junto a ella, acariciando su frente mientras Daenerys sonreía despreocupándole - "no te preocupes; Rhaego está algo impaciente esta noche" - comentaba con una sonrisa mientras Drogo acariciaba la barriga de su esposa, notando un par de patadas en su interior a lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Su hijo seria fuerte y feroz, no había duda, el Semental que montará al Mundo sería un Khal único y Drogo estaba orgulloso. La fiesta podía esperar, se recostó junto a su esposa quien más le necesitaba en esos momentos, acomodándose sobre su enorme torso bronceado. Drogo besó con dulzura el dorado cabello de Daenerys, iluminado únicamente por la chimenea situada frente a ellos, cuyos chasquidos envolvía la tienda mientras a Daenerys le vencía cada vez más y más el sueño.

El viaje del Khalasar hacia el Oeste avanzaba con armonía, Daenerys cada día que pasaba se sentía más cansada. La maeggi le propuso usar la carreta, recostarse sobre ella para que el viaje no le fuese tan pesado, pero Daenerys se negó, no quería pareceré débil ante Drogo y se `propuso seguir a caballo. Tras varios días de ruta, Drogo ordenó detener a su Khalasar; apenas había comida y debían cazar para poder sobrevivir.

El lugar donde reposaron era un bosque, o al menos eso le parecía a Daenerys. Mientras su esposo se marchó a cazar junto con algunos guerreros, ella prefirió aprovechar el tempo observando el lugar y adentrándose en el bosque, acompañada por su sirvienta Doreah y por Aggo y Jhogo, un par de guerreros que le brindasen seguridad ante cualquier percance hasta el regreso de su esposo.

Daenerys inspeccionaba con curiosidad cada rincón del aquel lugar, recogiendo cada nueva fruta que encontraba, oliendo cada flor que veía mientras Aggo y Jhogo alejados apenas un par de metros de su Khaleesi observaban con recelo los alrededores, pues era un lugar nuevo para ellos y sentían cierta desconfianza - "¿Qué tipo de flores son Khaleesi?" - preguntó Doreah con curiosidad mientras Daenerys aspiraba la fragancia que desprendía aquella innovadora flor blanca - "no lo sé; pero su aroma es embriagador" - exclamó volviendo a aspirar aquel aroma y ordenando a Doreah que recogiese tantas como le fuese posible.

Dio un par de pasos hacia otra flor que divisó al otro extremo mientras Doreah recogía aquellas aromáticas flores, pero se detuvo a medio camino, sintiendo un mal estar en el estomago. Se sentía incapaz de dar un paso y de pronto notó que sus piernas estaban totalmente empadadas, con un grito de dolor se tumbó en el suelo y Doreah acudió rápidamente hacia ella - "¿Qué os ocurre Khaleesi?" - preguntó preocupada arrodillándose junto a ella - "!el niño" - exclamó Daenerys con dificultad y rápidamente llamó a Aggo quien la levantó en brazos dirigiéndose lo mas rápido posible hacia el Khalasar.

Tan rápido como llegaron, Aggo introdujo a Daenerys al interior de su tienda, recostándola con cuidado sobre la cama mientras Daenerys ardía de dolor, la barriga le pesaba más que nunca y apenas podía respirar - "el niño va a nacer" - exclamó calmada la maeggi observando como Daenerys se retorcía de dolor - "deben salir todos; he de quedarme a solas con ella" – ordenó la maeggi a Aggo, Jhogo y Doreah quienes observaban preocupados a su Khaleesi. Drogo apareció en el interior de la tienda exaltado, acababa de llegar y Ser Jorah le había comentado lo sucedido. Observó a su esposa retorcerse de dolor e instintivanemente se acercó hacia ella pero la maeggi le detuvo el paso con autoridad - "deben salir, he de encargarme de esto yo sola" - repitió con urgencia la maeggi. Drogo la miró furioso, nadie daba ordenes al Khal y menos una simple maeggi. Hizo caso omiso al comentario y se dispuso a acercarse junto a su esposa pero de nuevo fue detenido por la maeggi - "!no hay tiempo que perder, las vidas de su esposa y de su hijo están en juego. Deben salir" – repitió con urgencia la maeggi. Aggo, Jhogo y Doreah esperaban preocupados sin saber qué hacer, oyendo a Daenerys retorcerse de dolor.

Drogo respiraba exaltado, no soportaba ver sufrir a su esposa y le enfurecían las ordenes de la maeggi. Finalmente, tras observar a Daenerys recostada sobre las peles, su frente bañada en sudor mientras trataba de respirar a duras penas, no le quedó otra que obedecer a regañadientes a la maeggi, saliendo enfurecido de la tienda seguido por Doreah, Aggo y Jhogo. Una vez estuvieron a solas, la maeggi se acercó a Daenerys, cuyos chillidos de dolor aumentaban cada vez más y se dispuso a comenzar.

En el exterior, el Khalasar esperaba en silencio, los gritos de dolor de Daenerys eran el único sonido que envolvía el lugar. Drogo impaciente, se movía de un lugar a otro, llevaban casi veinte minutos encerradas y los gritos de su esposa no cesaban.

Tras media hora, los gritos de Daenerys se detuvieron, Drogo se detuvo en seco y durante unos segundos reinó el silencio. De pronto un nuevo sonido envolvió el lugar; el llanto incesante de un niño.

Drogo entró rápidamente al interior de la tienda, observó a la maeggi cuyas manos se encontraban bañadas en sangre. Centró su mirada en Daenerys, cuyo rostro bañado en sudor y cubierto por varios mechones de pelo mostraba cansancio, pero estaba feliz, en sus ojos exhaustos denotaban un brillo de felicidad. Lentamente se acercó hacia ella, arrodillándose y observando por primera vez a su hijo llorando desconsoladamente, cubierto por una abrigada piel de cuero; su piel rea tan cobriza como la de Drogo y sobre su cabeza resaltaban tres pequeños mechones de pelo tan plateados como el cabello de Daenerys. Drogo besó el cabello de su esposa quien observaba radiante de felicidad a su hijo. Alzó al pequeño Rhaego y Drogo lo acunó en sus musculados brazos - "Rhaego" - susurró orgulloso. El Semental que montará al Mundo había nacido.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertar al Dragón

El Khalasar seguía su viaje hacia Occidente haciéndose más fuerte a cada paso que avanzaba. Sus esclavos eran cada vez más numerosos, los poblados cercanos temían al gran Khal Drogo, pues el rumor sobre la fiereza con la que arrasaba las ciudades se desplazaban tan rápidos como el viento. Rhaego crecía con cada luna; su piel se volvía más cobriza y su plateada melena crecía resaltando con intensidad.

El Khalasar solo detenía su viaje cuando la falta de comida era inminente y necesitaban tiempo para cazar. En esos momentos el poblado dothraki aprovechaba para tomar un respiro; los hombres y mujeres descansaban sus pies desgastados, los niños jugaban con las ramas de los arboles, los caballos pastaban en las verdes hierbas de los bosques y se refrescaban bebiendo el agua de los ríos. Daenerys jugaba con el pequeño Rhaego sentado sobre sus rodillas. El pequeño enredaba sus diminutas manos sobre la dorada melena de su madre. Daenerys solía hablarle en dothraki, idioma oficial de su pueblo, aunque también se dirigía a su hijo en la lengua común y en ocasiones en Valirio, lengua materna de los Targaryen y que Daenerys deseaba mantener en su clan. Irri llegó hasta ellos sosteniendo en sus manos una enorme jarra de agua fría. Con un cazo y un vaso de barro ofreció a su Khaleesi y quien tras dar un sorbo ayudó al pequeño Rhaego a beber de él. Observó la enorme carreta que transportaba a los numerosos esclavos; estaban exhaustos y sedientos por el calor. Daenerys sintió pena por ellos - "¿se les ha ofrecido agua a los esclavos?" - preguntó con el ceño fruncido sin apartar la vista de la carreta - "no, Khaleesi" - informó Irri recogiendo el pequeño vaso de barro - "pues encárgate de ellos" - ordenó tajante mientras acomodaba al pequeño Rhaego - "y asegúrate de que queden bien satisfechos" - añadió firmemente - "si, Khaleesi" – exclamó Irri con una pequeña reverencia, incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia la enorme carreta.

El relinche de caballos despertó de pronto el interés del Khalasar y también de Daenerys, observando como su esposo regresaba junto a Aggo y Jhogo, triunfantes de la caza; cargando un total de seis ciervos en sus caballos. De un salto, Drogo bajó de su semental negro dirigiéndose hacia su esposa e hijo. Acunó el rostro de Daenerys en sus manos para besarla con dulzura y alzó al pequeño Rhaego en sus enormes brazos elevándolo en el aire al tiempo que llenaba a l pequeño de halagos dothrakis. Drogo había adoptado esta rutina cada vez que debía ausentarse del Khalasar. - "ha sido una buena caza, por lo que veo"- Ser Jorah apareció junto a ellos observando con una sonrisa como los guerreros dothrakis descargan uno a uno los ciervos de los caballos. - "deberías haber venido con nosotros, pero supongo que ya estás demasiado mayor para estas cosas" - le reclamó el Khal con una sonrisa burlona mientras Daenerys cogía en brazos al pequeño Rhaego - "tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender" - replicó el caballero con una media sonrisa. Drogo había encargado a Sir Jorah la responsabilidad de velar la protección de su esposa e hijo y del Khalasar cuando él no estuviese presente - "¿Cuál es nuestra próxima ruta, Jorah?" - quiso saber el Khal cruzando sus bronceados brazos sobre su pecho - "el desierto de Qorah" - informó el caballero apoyando sus manos sobre su larga y desgastada espada - "¿desierto?" - se extrañó Daenerys, pues hasta ahora los únicos lugares que atravesaban eran los verdes bosques. - "si, Khaleesi. Nos conducirá hacia la ciudad de Qarth, donde compraremos los barcos necesarios para llegar a Desembarco del Rey" – explicó Sir Jorah con una sonrisa aunque Drogo mantenía un semblante serio y preocupado. - "¿ciudad de Qarth? No he odio hablar de ella" - exclamó con interés - "está lejos, pero si mantenemos este ritmo llegaríamos en un mes" - explicaba Sir Jorah intentando motivar a su Khal - "tu eres quien nos guía Jorah, confío en tus palabras. Pero retomaremos nuestro viaje mañana" - sentenció Drogo tajante. Sir Joarh alzó las cejas desconcertado - "nuestros caballos están exhaustos, nuestra gente está debilitada por el viaje" - explicaba el Khal. El viaje hacia Occidente estaba resultando realmente duro para los dothrakis; apenas descansaban y tras la caza de hoy los caballos habían realizado un sobre esfuerzo y necesitaban descansar. - "descansaremos por esta noche" - concluyó Drogo, Sir Jorah se retiró con un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

Aquella noche se celebró un gran festín. El pueblo dothraki se deleitaba disfrutando de la suculenta carne de ciervo, el vino corría entre los mujeres danzaban frente a la enorme hoguera que rodeaba al Khalasar, Daenerys reía con Doreah, Irri y Jhiqui. Drogo pidió a la maeggi realizar una predicción sobre su viaje a Occidente; la bruja se puso en pié dejando a un lado su plato de carne y su vaso de vino. Se acercó frente a la enorme hoguera donde una esparció una serie de especias sobre el fuego. Clavó su mirada en las flameantes llamas entonando una serie de canticos ante la atenta mirada de todo el Khalasar - "se acercan vientos de cambio; fuerzas del Este mancharan el Khalasar con sangre derramada que despertará la furia del dragón"- Daenerys observaba a la bruja preocupada "_sangre derramada_" pensó, ¿a que se refería? ¿acaso su pueblo iba a ser atacado? "_despertar la furia del dragón_" daba por sentado que se refería a ella. La maeggi no dijo nada más; se limitó a cerrar los ojos elevar las manos y entonar una serie de cantos en un idioma desconocido para los dothrakis. - "¿son buenas o malas noticas?" - preguntó Daenerys de pronto, interrumpiendo a la bruja quien se limitó a observar las flameantes llamas de la hoguera - "son noticias" – exclamó tajante con el rostro inexpresivo - "el hecho de que sea malas o buenas sólo depende de cómo se interpreten, mi señora" - añadió con una media sonrisa apenas imperceptible dejando a su Khaleesi en un profundo mar de dudas.

Tras el festín, Drogo había encendido una pequeña hoguera en el interior de su tienda, acogiéndolos con su calidez. Junto a ella en una enorme caja de madera, se encontraban los tres huevos de dragón que Daenerys recibió como regalo de bodas. La cama estaba cubierta por numerosos y abrigadas pieles de leones, leopardos y otros animales salvajes con los que el Khal se había enfrentado. Sobre ellas se encontraban Daenerys y Drogo, desnudos por la calidez que las pieles y el fuego desprendían. Drogo jugaba con el pequeño Rhaego, elevándolo por encima de sus hombros, a lo que el niño soltaba varias risas de diversión. Adoraba a aquel pequeño con toda su alma. Rhaego bostezó denotando cansancio, el Khal lo sentó sobre su bronceado y enorme torso y el pequeño gateó junto a su madre, acomodándose en el pequeño hueco entre Daenerys y Drogo y acurrucándose en el mullido cojín mientras le vencía el sueño.

Daenerys besó dulcemente el plateado cabello de su pequeño, pero su rostro reflejaba preocupación y su esposo se percató de ello - "¿qué ocurre?" - preguntó Drogo en un tono tan suave que parecía impropio de él. Daenerys se limitó a negar la cabeza con una media sonrisa forzada sin apartar la vista de Rhaego - "¿te preocupa la predicción de esa maeggi?" - adivinó el Khal, conocía bastante ben a su esposa por mucho que ella quisiese evadir los temas que le preocupaban - "dijo sangre derramada" - exclamó Daenerys en un susurro casi imperceptible. Estaba claro que no se trataban de buenas noticias para el Khalasar y Daenerys se temía lo peor - "¿Qué pasa se refería a ti? ¿O a Rhaego?" - exclamaba aterrorizada; la simple idea de que algo les pasase nublaba el corazón de Daenerys de un temor desgarrador. Observó la enorme cicatriz dibujada en el torso de su esposo. El tono pálido de aquella horrible marca desentonaba con el cobrizo de su piel. La acarició con dulzura. Drogo podía observar el temor en el rostro de su esposa, exhaló furioso, odiaba verla así - "no son más que palabras de una maeggi, Yer jalan atthirari anni" - exclamó sujetándole su delicada barbilla obligándole a mirarle y besándola suavemente. Daenerys sonrió agradeciendo a su esposo sus intenciones, aún así sus palabras no lograron despreocuparla.

Los días pasaban para el Khalasar. Las noches se hacían cada vez mas largas para Daenerys desde aquella predicción de la maeggi, apenas dormía pues solía tener sueños extraños que se repetían cada noche. Sueños en los que aparecían sus tres huevos de dragón petrificados, estaban intactos, perfectamente colocados en la enorme caja de madera. De pronto la caja ardía en llamas y los huevos desaparecían entre el ardiente fuego. El fuego crecía volviéndose más intenso. Unos afilados ojos aparecían entre las llamas, unos ojos terroríficos y feroces. Poco a poco aquella criatura iba tomando forma; un hocico afilado, unas enormes alas; La criatura se disponía a salir de las llamas y mostrarse al exterior pero de pronto, Daenerys despertaba exaltada y bañada en sudor.

Aquel era uno de los pocos días en los que la Khaleesi había conseguido dormir. No había tenido aquella pesadilla. Se levantó descansada y aun así su cama casi le reclamaba el abandonarla. Al salir al exterior de la tienda observó a su esposo jugando con el pequeño Rhaego quien ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos. Arrodillado junto al pequeño sosteniéndole ambos brazos manteniéndolo de este modo en pié, Drogo soltó al pequeño con cautela. Este avanzó con torpeza un par de pasos pero al tercero tropezó y cayó al suelo rompiendo a llorar. La primera reacción de Daenerys fue correr desde su tienda hasta su hijo pero detuvo sus pasos al observar como Drogo llegaba rápidamente junto al pequeño Rhaego en llantos y lo acunó entre sus enormes brazos - "no llores Rhaego, las lágrimas sólo son para los débiles" - exclamaba el Khal con dulzura al pequeño mientras Daenerys se reunía junto a ellos - "no seas tan duro con él, aún es muy pequeño" - le reprochó con una sonrisa - "debe aprender a ser fuerte; un Khal debe valerse por sí mismo y no temer al dolor" - exclamó Drogo meciendo al pequeño consiguiendo detener sus llantos. - "!Khal Drogo" - "!Khal Drogo!" - Aggo aparecía a lo lejos galopando en su caballo con una urgencia impropia. Drogo frunció el ceño; estaba claro que no eran buenas noticias - "¿Qué pasa Aggo?" - preguntó al tiempo que el guerreo desmontaba del semental, el Khal vio el miedo reflejado en su rostro - "se acercan extraños!" - exclamó con urgencia - "nos atacan señor" - añadía aterrorizado sir Jorah quien observaba con cautela alejado un par de metros, se acercó rápidamente al oír las palabras de Aggo. - "¿extraños?" - preguntó el Khal desorientado; en estas tierras sólo habían tribus dothrakis - "si mi señor; visten trajes de hierro y un enorme león cubre sus banderas" - Aggo trataba de recordar lo poco que había visto antes de marcharse para avisar al Khal de la inminente llegada de aquellos extraños - "Lannisters" - exclamó Sir Jorah. Todos le observaron sorprendidos como si apenas se hubiesen percatado de su presencia - "vienen a por vos, Khaleesi" - comentaba el caballero, Daenerys ahogó un suspiro desconcertada Lannister, aquel nombre le sonaba. Su hermano le había dicho que eran los usurpadores de su hogar ¿Por qué la buscaban? - "se habrán enterado del nacimiento de vuestro hijo y vienen para asegurar su dominio del Trono de Hierro" - añadía Jorah respondiendo a las preguntas reflejadas en los rostros de Drogo y Daenerys - "no les tocarán" - sentenció el Khal en un tono amenazador. Entregó Rhaego a Daenerys y rápidamente ordenó a Aggo avisar al resto de guerreros dothrakis, quien montó en su caballo y galopó con urgencia al Khalasar - "Jorah, protege a nuestro pueblo y búscales un lugar seguro" - ordenó al caballero quien tras un leve asentimiento siguió los pasos de Aggo. - "Yer jalan atthirari anni, mantente a salvo y cuida de Rhaego" - exclamó acunando el rostro aterrorizado de su esposa entre sus manos. Daenerys asintió nerviosa y besó con preocupación a su esposo. Ambos dirigieron también sus pasos hacia el Khalasar. Podía oírse a lo lejos el relinchar de los caballos, el jadear de los hombres y el blandir de las espadas. Sir Joarh trataba de reunir a los dothrakis pero el pánico se había apoderado de ellos; las mujeres gritaban y huían despavoridas, los niños lloraban atemorizados, el caos se apoderó del Khalasar.

Daenerys entró en su tienda con Rhaego en brazos, buscaba sólo una cosa, sus huevos de dragón. No sabía porqué pero sentía que debía llevarlos con ella y ponerlos a salvo. Divisó sobre la cama un fino bolso de cuero, lo agarró rápidamente depositando en su interior los coloridos huevos de dragón. Salió al exterior con la intención de montar en su yegua plateada, pero la multitud despavorida, corriendo sin rumbo de un lado a otro con gritos desgarradores dificultaban sus pasos. Divisó no muy lejos a Doreah portando a Plata junto a ella, suspiró aliviada. Al llegar junto a ella colocó sobre la yegua el bolso y se dispuso a montar en ella pero observó a su esposo dar un par de ordenes a sus guerreros y cómo desenvainaba la espada dirigiéndose en la dirección contraria a la que ella y Sir Jorah iban a tomar " Shek ma shieraki anni" - susurró; su esposo no iba a refugiarse con ellos iba a enfrentar a los extraños invasores, iba a luchar contra ellos. De pronto, la predicción de la maeggi cruzó por la mente de Daenerys cobrando sentido en su cabeza _"fuerzas del Este"_ se refería a esos Lannisters _"sangre derramada"_ ¿significaría acaso que su esposo iba hacer en combate? Eso no lo permitiría. - "Doreah!" - Daenerys se alejó de su yegua, entregándole en brazos de su esclava a su hijo. Se dispuso a seguir a su esposo pero Jorah le detuvo "Khaleesi, no. Vienen a por vos!" - exclamó sujetándola del brazo impidiéndole que cometiese una locura - "suéltame!" - ordenó Daenerys observando como su esposo montaba en su enorme semental y galopando hacia el enemigo. Hizo oídos sordos a las palabras del caballero. Al ver que éste no obedecía la Khaleesi se zafó bruscamente de él y retomó sus pasos hacia su esposo y sus guerreros quienes se alejaban e sus caballos desenvainando sus curvadas espadas. Sir Jorah volvió a detenerla, esta vez atrapándola por detrás impidiéndole liberarse y llevándole hasta Doreah y su yegua hasta conseguir montarla a duras penas sobre ella, para impedir que Daenerys se bajara, golpeó a la yegua en el muslo, causando que el animal relinchase y comenzara a galopar exaltada. Acto seguido Jorah montó en su caballo y guió a todo el poblado que había conseguido reunir al interior de bosque, protegiéndoles en sus densas profundidades. No era la primera vez que Jorah se adentraba en aquel bosque, por suerte conocí el paradero de una enorme cueva perdida entre los verdes arbustos y matorrales del lugar. Dirigió a los dothrakis allí con la intención de mantenerlos a salvo de los enemigos.

El interior estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad, únicamente iluminado por las antorchas que Sir Jorah encendió. Con ellas examinó el lugar, parecía bastante seguro. Alumbró los rostros de los dothrakis, estaban asustados, nerviosos y desconcertados pues todo había pasado demasiado deprisa para poder asimilarlo. Daenerys sin embargo, estaba furiosa con el caballero, no tenia ningún derecho ha haberse comportado de aquel modo y exigía una explicación "¿cómo te has atrevido?!" - exclamaba con la mirada enfurecida ante el rostro impasible del caballero - "era mi deber Khaleesi, juré protegeros y no iba a permitir que cometieseis una locura imperdonable" - se justificó sin remordimientos - "eso no te justifica, yo soy tu Khaleesi. Eres tú quien está bajo mis órdenes!" - reprochaba Daenerys enfurecida como nunca antes. El Khalasar observaban la escena desconcertados, pues ambos hablaban en la lengua común por lo que no podían entender nada de aquella discusión y los gritos retumbaban con fuerza en el interior de aquella caverna. Rhaego asustado, se abrazaba al cuello de Doreah quien acariciaba su plateada melena tratando de tranquilizar al pequeño príncipe. - "¿que queríais? ¿Combatir junto a los guerreros dothrakis? No duraríais ni diez segundos en combate, teníais la muerte asegurada!" - Sir Jorah trataba de hacerle entrar en razón; le había evitado una muerte segura y ella le reprochaba su gesto - "si no hubieseis servido durante años a mi familia, os aseguro estaríais muerto en este instante" - finalizó Daenerys la discusión fulminando con la mirada al caballero. Casi con desprecio se volvió dándole la espalda y sentándose junto a Doreah. Al ver a su madre, el pequeño Rhaego extendió los brazos y Daenerys lo colocó con dulzura sobre su regazo.

Tres horas pasaron. Tres silenciosas y eternas horas en las que el Khalasar aguardaba en la caverna la llegada de su Khal en señal de que el peligro había pasado. Rhaego sobre las rodillas de su madre, jugaba con Doreah con quien el pequeño había tomado gran confianza y cariño. Daenerys observaba al pequeño; había heredado el cabello y los ojos de la familia Targaryen pero su piel era tan cobriza y tostada como la de Drogo. Preocupada, no podía dejar de pensar en su esposo, dada su experiencia con los dothrakis, la batalla debía de haber finalizado, los dothrakis eran fieros luchadores y sus batallas no solían durar más de una hora. Según Jorah, Drogo debía aparecer en aquella caverna una vez finalizada la batalla. Pero el Khal seguía sin dar señales ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Aun estarían en combate? ¿Acaso habría caído en la batalla? Se le encogió el corazón ante esta última idea. No aguantaba más, necesitaba saber noticias de su esposo. Entregó a Rhaego a los brazos de Doreah y se dispuso a salir de aquella caverna. Sir Jorah la observaba incorporándose con rapidez - "¿a dónde vais?" - preguntó preocupado. Khal Drogo le había dado claras órdenes de que nadie debía abandonar el Khalasar hasta que él llegase. Daenerys le ignoró y siguió avanzado hacia la claridad que desprendía la entrada de aquel oscuro refugio - "Khaleesi, no. Debemos esperar" - Sir Jorah le agarró del brazo obligándola a detener sus pasos. Daenerys le dio una mirada fría y amenazante - "vuelve a intentar detenerme y será lo último que hagas" - exclamó con frialdad, Sir Jorah enmudeció soltándole el brazo con suavidad y observando como la Khaleesi abandonaba el lugar, montando sobre su yegua plateada y marchándose al galope. Jorah no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados; dio órdenes a uno de los hombres para encargarse del Khalasar antes de montar sobre su caballo y seguir tras ella.

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar de la batalla, Daenerys enmudeció ante el horror que presenciaban sus ojos; miles de cadáveres se amontonaban sobre la oscura y fría tierra del lugar. Ancianas, mujeres y niños sin vida yacían sobre sus pies. Desmontó a Plata al tiempo que Jorah llegaba, aunque no se percató de su presencia pues no podía apartar la vista de aquella masacre que el enemigo había causado a su pueblo, al que consideraba sangre de su sangre. Mirase a donde mirase no había mas que cuerpos sin vida, no de guerreros, si no de aldeanos de su pueblo, de todo el Khalasar que Jorah no pudo salvar. A lo lejos divisó los cuerpos yacientes de Irri y quienes más que esclavas, Daenerys las consideraba como amigas, grandes amigas y que ahora perecían en el suelo. Se arrodilló ante ellas ahogando el llanto entre sus manos. Acarició con suavidad la fría cara de Irri ¿por qué habían echo esto? Daenerys notó una mano apoyada sobre su hombro y observó a su esposo, ileso aunque con un par de heridas sobre su cuerpo. Se aferró al torso de Drogo rompiendo a llorar mientras él la abrazaba en sus enormes brazos y se limitaba a acariciar su plateada melena, pues no había palabras que calmasen el profundo dolor que ambos sentían. - "eran ancianos, mujeres y niños, indefensos, sin armas y que no entraban en combate ¿por qué les han hecho esto?" - exclamaba Daenerys refugiándose en el cuerpo de su esposo - "éste es el precio de la guerra" - se limitó a decir el Khal observando con furia como habían masacrado sin piedad a su Khalasar, miles de cadáveres inocentes, la carreta de los esclavos ahora estaba destrozada y vacía. Sir Jorah merodeaba la zona, tratando de localizar con esperanza a algún superviviente, pero sólo divisaba cadáveres a su alrededor. El nombre Lannister inundó la mente de Daenerys; sentía odio hacia ellos, un odio que comenzaba a nacer en su interior sustituyendo al miedo. Un odio que rugía con furia, ardiendo en la sangre del dragón que llevaba en sus venas. No, esto no iba a quedar así; exigía venganza, exigía desterrar al usurpador del Trono de Hierro que le correspondía por legitimidad y vengar la muerte de su pueblo. Una venganza que tomaría a sangre y fuego.

Aquella noche Daenerys ordenó encender una enorme hoguera para homenajear a sus caídos. Para quemar sus cuerpos y pudiesen reunirse con sus ancestros. Una gigantesca hoguera de casi cuatro pisos de altura. Aquella hoguera no sólo serviría para honrar a sus caídos; Daenerys comprendí por fin el significado de aquellos extraños sueños y el por qué salvó sus huevos de dragón casi instintivamente. No eran simples coincidencias, los Targaryen eran considerados la sangre del dragón. Con una antorcha encendió la enorme hoguera. Rápidamente las llamas arrasaron los troncos con fiereza y sus llamas casi rozaban el oscuro cielo. Era el momento, observó a su hijo acurrucado en los brazos de Doreah maravillado con el espectáculo que le brindaban las llamas. Pidió a su esposo que le trajese algunas joyas que quería otorgar a sus caídos para su viaje en las Tierras Oscuras, pero era una simple excusa. Drogo nunca entendería lo que se disponía hacer su esposa y de estar presenta no permitiría a Daenerys hacer aquella locura. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que el Khal regresase así que debía darse prisa. Besó la plateada melena de Rhaego acariciándola con dulzura. Se dirigió a Sir Jorah, no muy seguro de permitir a su Khaleesi aquello - "siento las cosas que te dije, Jorah. No las sentía realmente, solo estaba enfurecida" - se disculpó pues el caballero era un gran amigo y consejero para ella, solo buscaba su protección y sus últimos comportamientos hacia él no habían sido justos. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia la pila cargando en sus brazos sus tres preciados huevos de dragón - "Khaleesi por favor, no lo hagáis" - suplicó en el ultimo momento el caballero - "confiad en mí, Sir Jorah. Soy una Targaryen" - exclamó con una sonrisa y se adentró en las ardientes llamas ante la mirada de todo el Khalasar. Drogo volvía de la tienda portando un par de joyas doradas en sus brazos cuando a lo lejos divisó como su esposa se adentraba al interior de la hoguera - "Yer jalan atthirari anni" - susurró aterrado, soltando al suelo aquellas joyas y corriendo con urgencia hacia la hoguera pero se detuvo a unos metros de ella pues el calor que desprendí quemaba la piel del Khal impidiéndola avanzar un paso más. No entendía nada ¿por qué había echo eso? Observó a Sir Jorah, parado, sin hacer nada. La ira inundó su cuerpo se dirigió hacia él agarrándole el cuello sin piedad - "¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has hecho nada?" - drogo estaba fuera de sí. Acababa de perder a su esposa y actuaba con impulsiva rabia. Sir Jorah apenas podía respirar, trataba de zafarse sin éxito de los fornidos brazos de Khal quien desenvainó su curvada espada dispuesto a sentenciar al caballero - "Khaleesi!" - escuchó de pronto. Observó a Aggo señalando hacia la hoguera con el rostro sorprendido. Giró sobre su hombro y divisó como su esposa emergía de las llamas ilesa y portando sobre ella tres extrañas criaturas. Tres criaturas que no logró distinguir a priori pero a medida que Daenerys se acercaba hacia ellos distinguió a tres pequeños dragones sobre su cuerpo. El Khalasar asombrado se arrodilló rápidamente hacia su Khaleesi. Todos excepto Drogo quien llegaba hasta ella asombrado. La observó de cerca, contempló aquellos pequeños dragones y enmudeció. Hizo ademán de arrodillarse pero Daenerys se lo impidió


End file.
